Question: Gabriela is 80 years old and Kevin is 12 years old. How many years will it take until Gabriela is only 5 times as old as Kevin?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Gabriela will be $80 + y$ years old and Kevin will be $12 + y$ years old. At that time, Gabriela will be 5 times as old as Kevin. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $80 + y = 5 (12 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $80 + y = 60 + 5 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $4 y = 20$ $y = 5$.